


Day 202

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [202]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [202]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 202

Gerwig came down to his workshop around mid-morning so see what he was working with today. He was dressed in dark robes, to better hide any stains, and he had carefully removed all the hair from his head, the easier to clean later. Four corpses were laid out, the herbs positioned throughout the room kept the smell of rot at a manageable level. There was a note next to one of them, an old man. Gerwig always had a small spark of joy when he saw an old corps, some might call that perverse, but it made him happy to see someone who had made it. Gerwig’s wish for his life was to die an old man, at the end of a full life.

Gerwig took the note and read it. The man was Ferelden, probably came over the sea during the Blight. He was double fortunate then. It was relevant only in the way Gerwig was to prepare the body. His family had escaped the Darkspawn with him and brought their family jewelry with them. It was mostly made of stone, that when the funeral pyre was burnt out they would remain.

“Hello friend,” Gerwig said. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

Gerwig started by washing the man, clearing away the rot and dirt that clung to him so the family would see him at his best. The family had left him in the clothes he had died in but there was no special meaning or instructions attached to them. The tunic was threadbare, it had holes in several places, and the pants were fraying at the schemes. His shoes were in good condition and Gerwig took them to sell to Greta in Darktown. She would make good use of them. The rest of the clothes he left on but added an overtunic that was simple yet in good condition. It would improve the overall look of the man and hide the swelling of the belly that many found disturbing. He need not charge the family for the tunic as the price he would get for the shoes would more than make up the difference.

“Let’s make a trade friend,” Gerwig said. “Someone else could use these fine shoes and I know you want your family to see you dressed your best.”

The stone bracelets gave Gerwig a moment of pause. The hands had frozen in the paralysis of death with the fingers splayed out. Sliding anything past the hand would be difficult.

“Sorry about this,” he said to the man. “Lucky for you this won’t hurt a bit.”

He collected a vice and slid it over the man’s hand, slowly tightening it. The flesh and bone resisted slightly but eventually gave way under the constant pressure. There was a soft pop and a louder crack and the hand snapped into a much more convenient position. Gerwig checked the hand to make sure the skin wasn't obviously broken (it was not) and then adorned the arms with the family's funerary jewelry. Gerwig wasn’t clear if Ferelden custom held that the spirit of the deceased touched the adornments or if it was just a way to feel closer to their lost family. Gerwig supposed it didn’t matter, all that mattered was making sure this man had a proper sendoff.

Gerwig took a moment to examine the man’s hair, or what he had left of it.

“Tisk, tisk,” Gerwig tutted. “You really were not taking good enough care of yourself. Not to worry though I’m here now.”

He still had a half ring around the sides and back. It looked as though no one had taken care of it in quite some time. Gerwig grabbed a razorblade and gave the man a quick trip, then he used some oils to style it in accordance with Kirkwall fashion. Gerwig didn’t know how similar it was to Fereldon norms but his family were Marchers now. The oils were good at making the hair hold its position and had the added bonus of being very flammable.

The last thing to do was to add a bit of makeup to the face, to bring a bit of life back to the cheeks.

“There you go,” Gerwig said. “What a handsome man you are. You must have been quite the heartbreaker in your day.” Gerwig took a step back and smiled. “Walk now by the Maker’s side. May your family find peace in the flames of the blessed Andraste.”


End file.
